


When the words just aren't enough

by Skchorpion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Castiel, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skchorpion/pseuds/Skchorpion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers: Season 5 episode 17 (99 problems)</p><p>Drunk Cas appears in Sam's room, but there's something wrong with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the words just aren't enough

“Cas, what’s wrong with you? Are you …drunk?

“No. Yes”  
“What the hell happened to you?”  
So tired… The words wouldn’t be enough anyways.  
He catches me fall and suddenly everything is alright: His steady heartbeat, the scent of his skin, his arms curled around my vessel and his soft voice mumbling.  
Worry spilling over the words I can’t quite understand.  
So I just hang on. He places me on the bed and tries to get me some water but I can’t let go of his shirt - my knuckles are turning white as I clench onto him like a drowning man to a straw.  
“Crap, Cas, you’re as cold as a stone! What the hell is going on? I’m gonna call Dean, he’ll be here soon. We’ll figure something out… Just stay awake, God knows what’s gonna happen when an angel gets unconscious… Do you hear me, Cas? Stay with me!”  
His hands are so warm… But a thought somewhere inside me still hurts, still wants to get free. And this time I can’t hold it back.  
“Don’t …go.” My own voice so fragile and broken to me that even I can’t recognize it. “Don’t leave me, please!”  
Warm hands with long sensual fingers running over my cold body, hazel brown eyes worried. “Sam. So beautiful…” I try to say, but my mouth is barely moving. “Sam,” I say once more as I pull his face down and press a little kiss on his light rose lips. Suprise on his face is the last thing I see before the darkness cuts me off this world.


End file.
